


Oil and Feathers

by Clavally



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clavally/pseuds/Clavally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Castiel out after a fight and they find themselves bound together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Supernatural fandom. I love the wing!fic trope and this is my take on it. I hope you enjoy!

It started, as always, with a fight. The hellhound bounded across the floor and leaped at Sam and Dean. Castiel stepped between the boys and the hound and slashed his blade across the beast’s face. They heard a cry and second hound attacked Castiel from the rear. “No!” yelled Dean and grabbed a lead pipe from a nearby table and beat the hound off of Castiel who had just killed the first hound. He was able to twist around and slash the throat of the second before collapsing on the ground. It took both brothers to half-carry, half-drag Castiel back to the car.

“You sure you’re okay, Cas?” Dean asked once they were back in the motel room. Castiel was lying on one of the beds on his stomach with a pained look on his face. He’d turned down any help the boys might have given him, which was just as well because it wasn’t like they knew angel first-aid.

“I’ll be fine.” Castiel said.

“You don’t look fine.” said Dean. “What did it do to you, anyway?”

Castiel sighed. “The hound clawed at my wings. It is uncomfortable.”

Uncomfortable. Dean was pretty sure that was the biggest understatement of the week. Cas looked as though just lying down was more trouble than it was worth.

“Come on, Cas, there’s gotta be something I can do?” Dean said.

“My feathers are all out of place and I’m cut and bleeding.” Cas said. “In order to help, I’d have to manifest them so you could see them and that just isn’t done in the presence of humans.”

“Not done why?” asked Dean.

Castiel looked away. “We only manifest our wings to people who are particularly close to us.”

“Yeah, so?” said Dean. “We’re friends, doesn’t that count?”

“No,” said Castiel. “I mean ‘close’ as in mates. It’s forbidden to have anyone else touch them.”

“Okay,” said Dean. “But why? I mean, there’s gotta be some reason, right?”

“I don’t know.” said Castiel. “They don’t tell us everything. We are expected to obey, not ask questions.”

“Seriously?” said Dean. “Okay, well, it’s not like you’re not already on the other angels’ shitlist. Let me call Sam and tell him to get another room so you only have to do it in front of me.”

Castiel looked like he was seriously considering it, like he’d rebel against Heaven again for some relief.

Dean smirked, “Come on, promise I’ll be gentle.”

“Fine.” said Castiel and then there were two huge wings spread out across Castiel’s back, running almost the whole length of the room. They were huge and white and seemed to shine with some light source that Dean couldn’t see.

“Okay,” said Dean, feeling a little stunned. “Guess I’ll go call Sam.”

When Dean came back, he surveyed the situation. Castiel had removed his trench coat, jacket, shirt and tie. Both wings were still spread out almost the whole length of the room and were pretty rough looking. There were missing feathers, feathers bent the wrong way and there were some bloody gashes in places. He had no idea where to even start. Luckily, Cas was still conscious enough to give direction.

“Here,” Castiel said, “Take each feather and smooth them down, like this.” He moved an edge of his wing in closer to show Dean the technique. “Try to brush off as much blood and debris as you can. Also, there is a small vial of holy oil in my coat. Wet your fingertips with it before smoothing out the feathers and spread some on the wounds.” He spread his wing out again and rested his head on the pillow. Looks like that was all the help Dean would be getting.

He went through Cas’s pockets, found the oil and poured it into one of the cups sitting in the bathroom and set it on the bed. He sat down next to Cas and gently ran his fingers over the feathers, picking out debris and dried blood as he went.

Cas stayed quiet for the most part, but occasionally he made a pitiful whimpering sound whenever there was a stubborn bit of grime Dean was working out. When that was finished he dipped his fingers in the cup and started at the place where Cas’s wing met his back. Softly, he slid is fingers over the ruffled feathers, smoothing them and turning them the right way as he went. Castiel made more noises, but these sounded more like satisfied sighs of someone getting a really good massage, which Dean supposed, it probably was. The longer he worked, though, the more Castiel moaned and shifted.

“Hey, Cas, not for nothing, but you sound like someone expecting a ‘Happy Ending’ here.” said Dean.

“What is a ‘happy ending’?” asked Castiel, again groaning and shuddering when Dean’s fingers smoothed out a rough patch of feathers.

“Yeah, we’ll skip that lesson,” said Dean. “But, you’re making an awful lot of noise. Sure you’re doing okay still?”

Castiel stilled and turned his head away. After a minute or so of silence he said, “I am sorry. They are very sensitive.”

“Yeah, I’m getting that,” said Dean.

Castiel was a lot quieter while Dean worked on the other wing. So much so that he had to stop to make sure he was still okay. Cas had his head turned away from Dean, but Dean could see his face in the mirror. He was biting his lip and looking pained for most of the procedure.

Finally, it was done and he let Cas up. Dean looked down and saw that those sounds Cas had been making weren’t of pain. He was hard and trying not to show it. He saw Dean looking and his face flushed.

“Thank you,” Castiel said. “That’s much better.” And with a flutter of wings, he and his clothes were gone.

“You’re welcome,” Dean said to the empty room.

***

It was three weeks before they saw Castiel again. They were working a case in Ohio and the text they needed to solve the case was in Enochian.

“Just call him,” said Sam.

“Sam, no,” said Dean. “He really doesn’t want to talk to me. Trust me.”

“Well, it’s not like we have another expert on Enochian in our back pockets. Come on, man, just try, okay?” said Sam.

“Fine,” Dean sighed. “We pledge allegiance to Castiel and the United States of Heaven. Cas, we need your translating skills for a case.”

They waited a few moments and Dean said, “Come on, Cass, I promise I won’t bite.” Castiel appeared before them looking flustered and refusing to meet Dean’s eyes.

Sam gave Dean a weird look and said, “Hey, Cas. You think you could help us figure out what this says?” He handed him a rolled up bit of parchment, which Castiel took from him and turned away from them to study.

‘Talk to him’ mouthed Sam at Dean.

‘No,’ Dean mouthed back.

Sam narrowed his eyes and said aloud, “Hey, I’m gonna grab something from the vending machine. I’ll be right back.” Castiel immediately stiffened and turned to Sam. “This will only take a few moments. You won’t have time.”

Dean sighed. Crap, Cas really was avoiding him. He really was going to have to talk to him.

“It’s okay,” Sam said. “Just fill me in when I get back.” And he left the room before Castiel could offer up anymore objections.

Dean turned to Castiel and said, “Hey, Cas, you gonna fill me in on what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Dean,” said Castiel. He turned away again and continued reading.

“Right,” said Dean. “It’s not like you’re avoiding talking to me or even looking at me. And it’s not like you weren’t about to have a panic attack when Sam left us alone together.”

He waited for a response, but Castiel continued to read and showed no signs of even having heard him.

“This is about the wing thing, isn’t it?” asked Dean. Castiel’s shoulders slumped. Bingo.

“Look, Cas, I told you it was okay. I understand,” said Dean.

“No, you don’t understand,” said Castiel. “After I left you I made some inquiries.” Finally, he looked Dean in the eyes. “The ‘wing thing,’ as you put it, is a mating initiation. It makes angels produce sex hormones in copious amounts to ensure a bonding.”

“Wait,” said Dean. “Are you telling me now you see me as your mate?”

“That is simplistically put for what is happening to me, but fairly accurate,” said Casitel. He looked dejected and a little lost.

Dean was speechless. He knew the whole thing hadn’t been quite kosher, but he’d just been trying to help Cas out. He hadn’t signed up for this!

Castiel wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Dean. “The scroll says the item you’re looking for should be at this address. You should probably hurry.” And with that he disappeared.

Dean sat down at the table and poured himself a drink.

***

That night Dean dreamt he was on a boat sailing in the early morning on Lake Michigan. He was surrounded by mist and couldn’t see more than 5 feet out in any direction. It was actually pretty peaceful. He was just opening a beer when Castiel appeared next to him and said, “We should talk.”

“Oh, now you want to talk?” said Dean. “Were you too afraid I’d punch you if this was real life?”

“Dean, I had no way of knowing what that was going to do to me. I told you, not much is explained to us and I’ve never had opportunity to find out before.” He sat fidgeting with his tie and collar.

“Okay,” said Dean. “So what exactly is it doing to you?”

Castiel looked away. “I feel fevered, like I want something, but I don’t know what. The mating drive is also very strong and...”

“And what, Cas?”

“And every time I’m in your presence I am almost overwhelmed with the need to wrap you up in my wings,” Castiel said.

“Oh,” said Dean. He was a little stunned at the admission. Sure, he had kind of an idea, but he hadn’t known it was quite so strong. Or specific. And he really didn’t want to think about how appealing it sounded, because that was just a little too much to process right now.

“Okay, so what do we do about it,” said Dean.

“For one,” said Castiel. “I stay away from you as much as possible.”

“What? Come on, there has to be something we can do?” said Dean. This wasn’t an ideal situation, but the thought of never seeing Castiel again tugged hard at something inside him. There had to be another way.

Castiel looked at him in defeat. “Dean, the only way to stop this is to finish what we started.”

“You mean mate?” asked Dean.

“Yes, Dean, I mean mate.” said Castiel.

Well, he did ask. They stared at each other for a moment while Dean contemplated what Cas said. He was pretty sure he could go through with it. Hell, he was pretty sure he wanted to go through with it, but this was a new feeling and he didn’t really trust it. For all they knew he got dosed by some hormone thing too and none of what he was feeling was real. Still, the thought of pressing his lips against Cas and running his fingers through those feathers again... He felt the blood warm his face as he realized what he was thinking and prayed Cas wasn’t reading his mind.

“Look, maybe--” he said and then he was waking up with the alarm clock blaring Santana.

“Dammit!” he said.

“Bad dream?” asked Sam from the next bed.

“Yes,” he said. “No.” He rubbed his hands over his eyes. “ Ask me some other time.”

***

That night, while Dean was asleep and dreaming, he screamed himself hoarse calling for Castiel, begging him to come back and take him, offering himself up in anyway he could, but there was no answer.

In the morning, he was restless and on edge, but he couldn’t remember why.

***

Over breakfast at a local diner, Dean decided to tell Sam what was up.

“Huh,” said Sam.

“Huh?” said Dean. “All I get is a ‘huh’?”

“Well, I’ve seen some lore that makes much more sense now. Angels used to copulate with humans all the time in the old days before it got forbidden,” Sam said.

“Forbidden? Why did it get forbidden?” asked Dean.

“Not sure,” said Sam. “Maybe it’s like you said and it alters the person’s mind so it’s not them making the decisions anymore of their own free will.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” said Dean stabbed his fork at his sausage without taking a bite.

“That might not be what’s happening, either. We just don’t know,” said Sam. “You think we should ask Bobby to look into it?”

“No! Thanks, but I’d rather keep him out of this if it’s all the same to you,” said Dean.

“Suit yourself,” said Sam.

Sam dropped money on the table and they set off towards their next job.

***

Dean didn’t see Castiel again for another 2 months. When they needed some kind of help from him Sam had to call him alone and swear Dean was no where in the vicinity before he’d show up. Dean concluded that meant Cas wanted nothing to do with the bond or mating or whatever it was. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, either. Okay, at first it seemed pretty messed up to him, but the more time went on, the more he craved some kind of contact. It wasn’t letting up, either.

He couldn’t do anything while letting his mind wander because his mind always went to Cas. He thought about what it would feel like to kiss him and feel the prick of his stubble against his face or what it would be like to press him against a wall and bury his hands in his feathers while kissing the base of his throat. He even wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in those wings like Cas said. In any case, the longer time went on, the more Dean was feeling like a jilted lover, which wasn’t really fair since he hadn’t gotten any of the good stuff to begin with.

Finally, one rainy Saturday morning, they were at Bobby’s for some rest and relaxation when Bobby asked why Cas hadn’t been around much lately. Sam, who was now going to be known as a traitor as far as Dean was concerned, decided to just tell him.

“Do you mean to tell me you managed to get yourself semi-hitched to an angel?” said Bobby.

“I didn’t mean to,” said Dean. “It’s not like I knew what would happen.”

“Oh, well, that makes it all better. By all means, carry on doing things you don’t know the consequences for.” Bobby said. Okay, so maybe Dean deserved that, but he was still pretty sure Cas deserved some blame, too.

“So what are you gonna do now? Avoid him the rest of your life?” Bobby said.

“Me?” said Dean, “I’m not the one avoiding people. Anyway, we don’t know how this is affecting me.”

“Why would it be affecting you? Did you grow angel parts since the last time I saw you?” Bobby said.

“No, but this mating business with humans got outlawed for some reason,” said Dean.

“You idjit,” said Bobby. “It got outlawed because the angels were leaving kids all over creation and not taking responsibility for them. There’s tons of lore on this. I found it when we first met Cas.”

“Told you we should have called Bobby,” said Sam.

“Shut up,” said Dean and glared at him. “So, the angels were forbidden from mating with humans because they were deadbeat dads?”

“That’s about the sum of it. If you’re really inclined that way and you don’t suddenly grow the ability to have little angel babies, it doesn’t look like there’d be much of a problem with you and Cas doing whatever,” said Bobby. “And the kicker is that whatever you think this has been doing to you has been all you, all the time.”

“Huh,” said Dean.

“All you have to say is ‘huh’?” said Sam and smirked.

Dean gave him a dirty look, said, “I think I need time to think,” and left the house to go wander around the scrap yard.

***

He ended up in his car, just sitting behind the wheel and trying to figure out what he was going to do with this new info. He figured there were two options. Either he left things as they were, which would suck because Cas would still be avoiding him and even their friendship would effectively be over, or he could call Cas down and tell him he was okay with finishing what they started. Of course that meant he’d have to completely reexamine his whole sexual identity. Not to mention he didn’t know if this meant they’d be married or something. But when it came down to it, he couldn’t just ignore what he felt anymore. He wanted Cas and had for the past couple months and he didn’t think it was going to go away.

“Hey Cas,” said Dean. “Hope you’re listening. Look, I know you don’t want to be around me right now, but we need to talk. I think I want to finish what we started, so you know, get your butt down here. Please.”

He barely got the “please” out before Castiel appeared on the seat next to him. “Dean, are you sure about this?” he said. His eyes were wide and pleading.

“Yeah, Cas. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile now and Bobby said it was probably okay according to lore, so, what do you say?” Dean said. “Except, I think we need to go get a motel room or something. If that’s okay with you.”

“Of course,” Castiel said and instead of tapping Dean’s forehead to transport him, he gripped his arm as though he was afraid Dean would run away at the last second.

***

They checked into a nicer motel down by the highway and Dean called Sam to let him know he probably wouldn’t be home that night. He hung up and turned to look at Cas who was sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed.  
“Okay, Cas, so how is this gonna work?” he said. “You wanna start from the beginning with the wing preening again?”

Cas said, “I hadn’t thought to hope for that, but if you’d be amenable, then yes.”

Dean shrugged and Cas snapped his fingers, leaving them both naked and Castiel’s wings manifested, although this time they looked healthy and shiny. “Well,” said Dean. “I guess that’s one way to start.” He sat on the bed behind Cas and said,”Do I need the oil or something?”

“No, that was for healing. My wings are fine now. Just do whatever feels natural to you.” said Castiel. Natural, because obviously Dean did this all the time. He rolled his eyes and laid his hand on Cas’s back between the wings. His skin was soft and hot and Cas was trembling a bit.

Dean moved his hands to the wings and let his fingers comb through the silky feathers. Castiel made a deep sighing sound that went straight to Dean’s cock. Okay, so that wasn’t so bad. He caressed outward over the tops of the wings as far as he could reach, enjoying all the little sounds of pleasure Castiel made with each pass of Dean’s hands. He took his time sliding his fingers in between the feathers down to the bottom edges of the wings and then returning to the top to do it all over again. Castiel made pleased humming noises the whole while.

On the next pass, Dean leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Cas, pulled him back towards him and kissed his neck. It was time to move this show forward. Dean gave him quick, darting kisses and got off the bed. Cas made sounds of protest and looked panicked as though Dean was going to leave.

“Relax, Cas, I just think we should move things forward a bit.” Dean said.

“Okay,” said Castiel.

“Here, move up on the bed and lie down.” Dean said.

Castiel brought his wings in so as not to knock over anything when he moved, but then spread them out again beneath him as he laid down. Dean crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. He leaned down and kissed Castiel on the lips for the first time. It was just like Dean had imagined it would be with Cas’s stubble prickling Dean’s face and it was a chaste kiss at first, but with a little coaxing, Cas parted his lips and Dean groaned and buried his hands in the wings, grasping the feathers and making Cas cry out in pleasure and thrust his hips up into Dean’s.

Castiel smelled like a heady blend of sandalwood and spices and he wondered how much was the vessel and how much was the angel. It reminded Dean of arid, ancient things and he was struck for a moment by how old Castiel really was and how lucky Dean was to have gained his friendship and maybe something more.

Dean kissed his way down to the sweet spot at the base of Castiel’s neck and also reached a hand down to wrap around Cas’s dick. Castiel gasped and his wing shot out and knocked over the lamp on the bedside table.

Dean smiled, “You like that, huh?”

Castiel’s pupils were blown wide and he was panting. “More,” he said. Oh yeah, this was seriously the best idea Dean had had in a long time. He moved so both their cocks were lined up and he thrust down against Cas’s sweat slick skin, eliciting a groan from both of them. Thankfully, Cas was a quick study and thrust up to meet Dean’s every move. Cas reached up to wrap his arms around Dean and pulled him down without missing a beat. Dean felt something soft graze his back and he looked up to see that Cas had his wings folded up and around Dean’s back. The silky soft feel of the feathers on his skin was enough to unhinge him and he came all over their stomachs. He grabbed Cas’s cock and jerked 5 or 6 times until Castiel also came with a small shout and a rustling of wings.

They laid quietly panting in the dark with Castiel’s wings still wrapped tightly around Dean and Dean figured he could get used to this.

“I feel like I’m going to lose consciousness. Is it always like this?” asked Castiel.

“Yeah, it can do that to you. Hope you enjoyed it.” said Dean.

“It was,” Castiel said, searching for words. “It was awesome.”

“Good. You’re not gonna disappear or anything now, are you? ‘Cause that would kinda suck.”

“No, I do not believe I have the energy to fly anywhere right now.” said Castiel and closed his eyes.

“Okay then,” said Dean and let himself fall off into sleep.

 

***

They spent a week in the motel with Dean showing Castiel everything he could think to show him about sex with humans. Castiel was an eager and enthusiastic student, which Dean appreciated. Finally, though, it was time to go back to work. Dean checked them out of the motel and Castiel zapped them back to Bobby’s.

“So, are you two yahoos okay, now?” said Bobby.

“Yeah, Bobby, we’re great.” said Dean. “By the way, where’s Sam?”

“He caught the scent of a vamp nest in Indiana. He went out that way to check it out. If you hurry, you could probably catch him by nightfall.” said Bobby.

“Yeah, I might do that.”

***

Castiel was waiting by the car when Dean finished packing.

“You know, you could come with me.” Dean said and scuffed his shoe against the tire, not daring to look up.

“I would like that,” said Castiel.

“Good,” said Dean, with sigh of relief. “So, anyway, Cas, are we like married now or something or am I still a free man?”

“No,” said Castiel. “There is no such thing as marriage for angels, but we are bonded. You may choose not to respect that bond, though. I won’t stop you.” He sounded defeated and Dean mentally kicked himself for having put the question that way.

“Cas,” he said, “that’s not how I meant it. I was just asking. It’s okay with me if we, you know, stay bonded.”

Cas looked up at him and, God, he practically glowed with happiness. “That would be my preference, as well.” said Castiel.

“Okay, good,” said Dean. “Now that we’ve had our chick-flick moment, let’s go kill some things.” He got in the car and smiled to himself when Castiel got in the other side. If he timed it just right, they would miss running into Sam and would just have to get their own motel room again. This whole thing was definitely the best decision Dean had made in a long time.


End file.
